


Gimmie Some Truth - CroTuna

by Kapdixo



Series: Pale to Flush Memories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Fix-It of Sorts, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, Past Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor Moirallegiance, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This is a sequel to Through a Song and the final installment of the Pale to Flush Memories series.Cronus finally spills his secrets to someone during a surprise feelings jam featuring an unlikely troll.





	Gimmie Some Truth - CroTuna

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Cronus continued running his thumb over the silver lighter's sparkwheel steadily, watching the flame grow and die out within seconds. He was busy debating whether or not to light his cigarette for once. It wasn't like smoking could kill him anymore.

Flick.

Flick.

Flickflickflickflickflickflick

"DAMMIT!" He drew his arm back and hurled the lighter as hard as he could into the distance. It disappeared without so much of a trace left behind. He shrieked, a sound both sorrowful and full of rage. His fins drooped as he bowed his head low to the ground. No more crying, he did enough of that earlier. Red boots suddenly appeared in his line of sight, causing his eyes to follow them up to the owner.

"You know, I thought I'd find you here." Latula brushed a few strands of hair behind her shoulder awkwardly. "Not very rad of you to act like this, or common. Something's bugging you really bad."

Cronus scoffed. "Vwhat, so you come to check on me because your matesprit vwas being a complete retar-"

"Oh no, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you talk about Tuna like that! Shut your mouth for just a moment!" She got down on one knee and grabbed his face in her hands. "Fill in the blanks for me so I can understand what happened between you two!"

"Get outta here, it's none of your concern!" Former(?) flushcrush or not, that alone wouldn't stop him from forcing her to leave. "So vwhat if I stopped one damn seizure, it vwas only because you vweren't there to look after your overgrovwn vwriggler! No fucking vwonder he has that helmet all the time!"

Latula hissed, baring her teeth. "I'm not afraid to kick your ass, man! Quit being a douchebag and explain why you sang a song or whatever it was you did!"

Cronus hissed right back and leaned in until their noses were touching. "Don't know vwhat makes you care since you hate me so much!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" she shouted, voice cracking. Her shoulders heaved as she backed away from him and sat on her heels a few inches away. "I don't hate you, Cronus. I hate what you say." She gazed at him with her empty eyes. "Okay?"

"I miss him," he blurted out.

"Miss who?" Latula tilted her head and mashed her lips together. "Mituna? He-"

"The old Mituna," Cronus corrected. He was trying not to cry all over again. "Before his thinkpan got fried, before he burned out his psionics, before he forgot about me!" He sobbed into his hands, trying to pretend he was alone. "Before something happened that I'll newver find out about!"

She was silent as she watched the seadweller fall apart in front of her, taking a few shuddering breaths. She rested a hand on top of his head right between his horns. "What...were you?" she whispered.

"Just moirails!" He laughed, voice wracked with sobs. "You implying I had red feelings for him or something? He had you!"

"Cronus, do you think I'm a total dumbass? I've already figured it all out, so don't lie to me! I know you were flushed for him!" Latula sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her glove. "Fuck, man. You never told him."

Cronus shrugged. "Yeah, vwhat good vwould it do vwhen he already had a beautiful matesprit vwho newver left him ewven after the accident? I left him, babe. I gawve up on him vwhen you didn't ewven consider that an option." His gills flared. "I'm horrible!"

"No, you aren't! Do you still have those feelings for him?" She pushed her glasses up to her forehead, lip pulled between teeth. "Please."

"I don't knovw!" he snapped. "I hate this one and lowve the other one sometimes and then I change my mind and I don't knovw vwhat I vwant anymore and all this just-"

Latula clapped her hand over his mouth with a sigh. She nodded once, lowering her glasses back into place. "I'm sorry."

Cronus narrowed his eyes, voice coming out muffled. "For vwhat?"

"You not knowing what happened! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to get it out of that damn clown? He won't say a fucking word! I mean, technically he can't say anything, but you know what I mean! And I never thought about how this affected you! I always thought you were just being a huge asshole with nothing better to do other than be a bully to my man!" She gently pulled him to his feet and smiled sadly. "You think you're bad? I can barely remember him from before."

"Me too." He picked up her board and handed it to her slowly, not breaking eye contact. "He taught you, right? Hovw to skate?"

Latula nodded. "I'm the one teaching him the things he's forgotten nowadays. He said I'm really smart for knowing it all, but he doesn't remember it's because of him and his silly antics." She turned the board over in her hands, looking thoughtful. "Hey, you want us to teach you?"

"Us?" Cronus gulped. "You actually vwant me around him? Are you sure?"

"Totally! You can try to understand each other on some level like you used to!" She grabbed his hand and began dragging him off before he could answer. "It's gonna be so radical seeing that shit!"

He finally allowed himself to smile. "It vwas vweird hearing you talk normally. I like this better."

"We all put up a front of some kind, Cro-lizzle! Don't let it bother you!" Latula loosened her grip the slightest bit so she wouldn't crush his wrist. "You ready for this?"

Cronus' mind went blank. Was he really ready for this? Could he even do it? What if he accidentally set Mituna off again? What if he hated him? What-

He made a small noise as he caught a flash of silver on the ground.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

"Yeah," he whispered, throwing his cigarette over his shoulder so it would land next to the lighter. "Yeah, I think I am."


End file.
